Fighting Thyself
by GundamYuy
Summary: Set a few years after AC 196, our boys face something from Heero's past, and deal with a new kind of Heero...
1. Default Chapter

#### This story is set in AC 200 making our boys and girls now 21 years old. Bit by bit I will improve on each of the characters, filling in what happened to each one in the four years since we last saw them. Please, Review and I will take all in. ####  
  
"No!" I heard myself yell as she was pulled into the air by him.  
  
At that moment I felt a pain rip through my back. Not that, anything but that, not now, I begged myself, hating my moment of weakness. I wasn't even supposed to be out of bed but she needed me so I came. The pain shot down either side of my spine and spread out to my shoulder blades. I screamed in agony and dropped to my knees. It was then that I realised that I couldn't help her. I was as helpless as she was.  
  
"Come to me Adin!" the man called down to me.  
  
I had already told him not to call me that but he was deaf to my complaints. Odin Lowe, the man I hated more than myself, merely laughed down at me. His body seemed to be something inhuman, growing bat-like wings whenever he desired it. That now kept him thirty feet over our heads.  
  
Someone let out a small cry of despair, I thought it was me, but that couldn't be. I don't cry.  
  
"Come on, Son!" he cried down again "Reach up to me with all your anger and come strike me down! Save your precious Queen!"  
  
I felt it building up inside me, like a volcano ready to explode. The pain in my back raged but subsided, as if I was supposed to feel it. Suddenly I heard my voice and felt my lips moving but the words weren't mine.  
  
"With all my rage, I will strike you down, I swear that by the blood of those I have killed"  
  
Did I just say that? I could feel the eyes of my friends on me as I spoke. I knew what I must do now. I stopped holding back the tide of pain and let it engulf me. At first the sensation was painful but the pain turned to strength as the heat engulf my back and ripped out.  
  
Duo's Point of View   
  
I couldn't believe my eyes, Heero's back began to ripple then it exploded and large, well I can only describe them as wings, flew from his body, they were identical to the one's Odin Lowe possessed only these looked newer.  
  
Did my eyes just deceive me? Or does Heero have a large set of bat wings on his back? I shook my head in disbelief.  
  
Heero's Point of View   
  
There. I had done it. The thing I had feared the most. I had let go. My mind suddenly cleared. I knew what I had to do. I could feel the wind against them, against my wings. I could hear her laboured breathing and her struggling heartbeat.  
  
With an almighty roar I leapt to the air and my wings unfurled, taking me higher until I was level with him. I looked him in the eyes and although he was smiling, I saw his fear, I saw his hate but above all I saw his desperation.  
  
"Now what?" I growled, my voice now much deeper than before "We play your pathetic game? Give her to me and we dance"  
  
The thought registered on his mind for a second, I could see it. No. I could hear it. I could read his thoughts as he thought them. I assumed he could do the same so I made my intentions quite clear.  
  
Slowly his grip on her loosened until he dropped her. I fell with her, reaching out and scooping her into my arms, pulling away from the ground at the last second and dropping her carefully to rest at the trunk of a tree.  
  
Pause.  
  
Perhaps I should take you back a bit. To the start? Just so you know everything. Just so you can decide if I truly am worthy of this new gift. Of if I am one lucky son of a bitch.  
  
############  
  
What do you think? Please review soon. 


	2. Back Track Four Days

#####  
  
This story is set in AC 200 making our boys and girls now 21 years old. Bit by bit I will improve on each of the characters, filling in what happened to each one in the four years since we last saw them. Please, Review and I will take all in.  
  
#####  
  
After leaving Colony Cluster L1 two hours ago a large ambassadors vessel carried me and a political dignitary through the small amount of space to Earth. It was simple looking ship, ideal for confusing terrorist. It carried no markings and flew in a cargo route. I had picked out the route in an attempt to confuse any would be threats.  
  
I had learnt those skills a few years back and now I used them whenever I could so I could keep myself in could condition should they be required again. Fortunately in AC 200 my skills were very rarely needed what with the new Preventer organisation. I was obsolete.  
  
As a Gundam Pilot I was required to sacrifice my life for the colonies, the problem was, I had no life to sacrifice, just my Gundam. That was all that the Colonies wanted of me. Now that the war is over I have nothing. My Mobile Suit is gone, self destructed a few years back after the end of the war in AC 196.  
  
Now I, Heero Yuy, am reduced to guarding a political dignitary from Colony Cluster L1. I used to pilot one of the most feared suits on the planet, Wing Gundam Zero, now some buffoon is telling me to make him a cup of tea.  
  
"If you ask me to make you a cup of tea again I'll pour the hot water over your damned lap"  
  
Part of me felt better for saying that, the rest of me knew that comments like that would go on my permanent record. More than ten bad references and I would lose my job. Not that I'm bothered.  
  
"Damn you Odin" a voice said from somewhere to his right.  
  
That name, I've not been called that in close to ten years. Who would know that was my name? As I turned I saw who it was. My old mentor. Doctor J. What was he doing here.  
  
"You" I snarled.  
  
How could Doctor J be here, now? He was dead. I told him as much.  
  
"Rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated" he laughed  
  
It seemed that everyone on this vessel was in on it for they seemed unfazed at my reaction. I couldn't believe it. Here was the man that ruined my life, made me a killer and no one was bothered! Well that wouldn't last for long.  
  
I stepped on the arm of a chair and leapt across the room at Doctor J. He didn't even seem surprised, not even when something hit me in the side and sent me tumbling slightly to his left.   
  
I put my hand to my side and pulled it away in pain. I looked up at where the projectile would have come from and saw a tall man standing in the shadow of the doorway. There was something familiar about him. Something in me said that I should know him.  
  
"Hello Odin" the man said.  
  
His voice was so like mine! It was unbelievable but the man that was in the doorway was none other than my very own Father. Not only that but as my world blurred around me I realised that my Father had just shot me.  
  
##########################################################  
  
What do you think? Please Review so I can get some improvements done.  
  
By the way, those of you that read "Last Night" and "Last Night2", it is I HeeroYuywriterguy. Problem is I forgot my password and my old email address has closed down. 


	3. Lending a Hand

########################

This story is set in AC 200 making our boys and girls now 21 years old. Bit by bit I will improve on each of the characters, filling in what happened to each one in the four years since we last saw them. Please, Review and I will take all in.

########################

The Doctor's voice echoed in my head painfully. I could hear his dull voice a mile away. Although the words were unintelligible at this moment, I could tell he was talking about me. Not only that but I could tell he was on the far side of the room. He was talking to another man. I could smell his cologne. It was familiar. Too familiar. As I inhaled slowly I could pick up other scents, motorcycle grease, chip fat and something else. Hair conditioner.

There was only one man on the planet I knew who smelt like that and he was the only person I would trust in the room at the moment, although I would never tell him that. I'd never hear the end of it. In six years I had grown to trust this man with my very life and occasionally enlist his help in important assignments. However he was also the only man I would happily punch in the face just for existing in the same room.

His name was Duo Maxwell, and he was my closest friend. He knew all of my deep secrets, about the girl and her dog, about Doctor J, about my plans to kill Relena Darlian during the war. Only Duo knew about them. Only he could be trusted because he too had a dark side. He told me he had feelings for someone but knew that if he expressed them then sooner or later his "problem" would emerge and I got him to realise his need to open up.

"The thing is, Mr Maxwell, is the patient, Mr Yuy's blood samples don't tell us anything, we could only repair the injury. We couldn't tell if he got poisoned or has any kind of illness." the Doctor was saying.

"OK Doc," Duo replied "Can we talk about this later? He's awake."

The Doctor crossed the room and, as predicted, checked the readings. They were still the same but that wasn't surprising. Duo chuckled and the Doctor walked out. I could hear his mutterings leaving the room. It was then that I opened my eyes and sat upright, despite the pain in my side and back.

"How ya doing buddy?" Duo asked

"I've been shot" I said, turning to look at him "What do you think?"

That seemed to be funny to him and he pulled a backpack from his shoulder and threw it over to me. I looked at the bag and opened it. Inside was a clean set of underwear, a pair of faded jeans and a shirt. All mine. Duo had predicted that I would want to leave so he had packed for the occasion.

"I figured it was better than jumping out of the window in your hospital gown." he said smiling.

I nodded slightly and got out of bed, ignoring the bleeping of the machine. With a flick of a switch I turned it off and began to arduous task of disconnecting myself. Wires were attached to every part of me. Mostly my chest and around the gunshot wound. I pulled off the gown and began to dress.

As Duo and I have known each other for the past six years, I have no reservations about changing in front of him. He doesn't say anything whilst I do though and I live with it. I have no problems about changing in front of anyone really. My training to become the Perfect Soldier made me immune to the effects of embarrassment.

Dressed and ready I left the room, much to the amazement of the Doctors and nurses who had helped treat me. The security guard looked at me in amazement. Something told me that when I came in, I was dead.

"Did something happen here?" I asked Duo

"Yeah. They didn't think you would survive, let alone _walk_ out of here" he answered as we left the large building.

Free of the hospital, Duo sighed and let out a small cheer. He hated hospitals and feared needles but if his friends were in trouble, he would always go into the hospital they were in.

"My car is round the corner" Duo said "I couldn't find your car keys"

I resisted the overwhelming urge to tell Duo how easy it would be to find the keys, but I didn't because he had helped me out.

I climbed into the car, a Lotus Elise rescued from the junk yard and restored. I have to admit it took some skill as most of the parts had to be built from scratch. Yet every time Duo put the keys in and turned them the car roared to life. We left the hospital car park and Duo turned onto a main road southbound. I knew that Duo would ask about my injuries so I pre-empted the inevitable questions.

"My Father did this to me" I explained.

Duo nearly killed us by narrowly missing a truck. He looked at me for a second then back to the road, from that point onwards he drove in a stunned silence. There was something about his face that told me something was wrong. His eyes were fixed on the road and his knuckles had gone white.

"Heero" Duo began "Something has happened to Relena."

For some reason my pulse began to quicken and the old feelings of an impending battle raged inside me. I looked at Duo but he was still looking at the road.

"Perhaps you should take a look" he said, taking a turn to the Preventer Headquarters.


End file.
